1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel, pyrogenically produced aluminum-silicon mixed oxides, a method for their production, the production of corresponding dispersions and to their use as a component in inks or dyes for inkjet media.
2. Background Information
EP 0 023 588, EP 0 585 544 and EP 1 048 617 teach flame-hydrolytically produced, powdery aluminum-silicon mixed oxides with an amorphous structure. Thus, EP 0 023 588 describes the production of aluminum-silicon mixed oxides with a BET surface of 50 to 200 m2/g and an aluminum oxide content of 0.5 to 20% by wt.
EP 0 585 544 describes the production of aluminum-silicon mixed oxides with a BET surface of 50 to 200 m2/g and an aluminum oxide content of 65 to 72.1% by wt. Al2O3.
EP 1 048 617 describes the production of an aluminum-silicon mixed oxide with a BET surface of 50 to 300 m2/g and an aluminum oxide content of 1 to 99.999% by wt. Al2O3.
The known aluminum-silicon mixed oxides have the disadvantage that the degree of gloss, color intensity and resolution are insufficient in inkjet printing.
The present invention addresses the problem of producing an aluminum-silicon mixed oxide that does not have these disadvantages.